When We Were Gods
by Kharishma
Summary: AU. Ages ago their destinies were written for them, and after all they have been through, Fate is finally catching up. Mature content maybe added later.


**Disclaimer: **The ownership of Power Rangers and Sailor Moon is not mine. It really is that simple. Ownership; Not me.

**Author's Note:** This is not my first fic, I have written many others, unfortunately they have been lost with time. (Although I do have one other one I might post.) It is AU of course but I'll try to stay as close to the "official" timeline as possible. So basically enjoy, and thanks for clicking to read here.

* * *

The clock struck midnight as she started her way down the final hall to the throne room. Porcelain walls decorated with large paintings of familiar faces echoed the clicking of her heals. Everything was exceptionally quiet and barren since the last time she had strolled these halls. How long has it been? Would the Queen even look the same? It is unfortunate how time eroded at each of their friendships.

As she continued down the hall an unusually large photograph caught her attention. Garnet eyes traveled along the smiling faces bringing back memories long forgotten. So young…they were all so young.

A sigh escaped her lips before she walked through the open throne room doors. I should have changed. Her lab coat flowed behind her as her speed increased the closer she got to the only occupant of the room.

"Your highness," she spoke, kneeling in front of the chair. The figure rose slowly, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"You know how I hate formalities Setsuna," the younger woman spoke, a light smiling gracing her face. Setsuna stood next, giving the Queen a less than happy look. Her garnet eyes questioned silently towards crystalline blue ones.

"And you are still the Queen, friend or no friend, hime." Setsuna spoke firmly, ready to move onto why she was summoned here. She knew in the back of her mind though. How long had it really been since the great battle? Were they over due for some trouble, some "grand" adventure? A door opening and the sound of footsteps coming from a younger version of the woman standing in front of her interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh, puu!" The younger version of her Queen exclaimed. "How are Will and your daughter?" She embraced the young girl into a quick hug, looking at how much bigger she has become. Her heart sunk into the depths of her chest as she was reminded of her family.

"They are well," she stated in a somber tone. Her eyes avoided the young princess, not wanting to delve deeper into the topic. The sound of her husband's voice still rang in her ears. He had been so disappointed and angry to hear she had to stay late for an emergency surgery, again. The conversation did not end well to say the least.

Her sadness did not go unnoticed. "What's the matter, puu?" The young girl took her hand in concern and began to lead her to one of the side benches.

"Chibi-Usa," her mother looked on sternly, "this is not the time, there is important business to be dealt with at the moment." The grasp on her was instantly relieved, and the young princess looked on worriedly before leaving the room.

Before her, the Queen sat within the crystalline throne. "How is your family?" she said hesitantly. Sadness – there was that emotion again. It had been the most popular one for her all day.

"If you are concerned on whether or not they know, they do not. I told Will I had an emergency surgery tonight," Setsuna quietly replied. She lowered her head, ashamed of how she had been acting lately. When did she become this way? Usually she was strong and always spoke to the Queen directly.

A small sigh escaped the Queen's lips. "I did not mean it that way."

"Oh. Will is well, and Catherine…she…she turned eleven today." Setsuna's voice trembled at missing this event. As soon as she said this, the sunlight flowing through the windows dimmed considerably, causing the room to loose its brilliance. A grim smile came across the Queen's face.

"I won't keep you any longer then needed," a determination illuminated her deep blue eyes. "As you probably know, it is time to awaken the chosen one." Setsuna watched as the Queen reached out towards nothing and pulled out a very worn leather bound book. In the same instant the book was in her hands and the Queen standing in front of her looking on expectantly. "I would have loved to have given it to you sooner but I could not. Setsuna, this will help you find the chosen one and then you** must** move on. You will want to stay but do not dwell, it will be less painful that way." She brushed her hand over the cover before hugging it slightly to her body.

Just as the Queen had done earlier Setsuna also reached out in front of her self grasping at nothing but air, although when she retracted her arm a long silver staff was resting in her hands. The Time Key. It had been many years since the last time she held it and it excited her.

With a silent nod to her old friend, Setsuna opened an invisible door that only she could see and stared at the darkness that lied ahead. She hesitated, but tightened her grip on the book and her staff. With a new determination she entered, and just like that the door disappeared.

The Queen sat back in her throne chair, a worried expression painted across her face. Rushed steps and yelling brought her back to reality as she looked towards the end of the room. Much to her surprise a large number of guards blocked her view of the apparent danger.

"Get out of my way!" An obviously angry masculine voice came from somewhere in the mess of people and guards. An up roar of protest brought the Queen to her feet. She strode down towards the hallway only to be stopped by her husband.

"Let him through," she began calmly, "Why all the trouble?" The guards began to part for their unexpected guest.

Her husband leaned over and whispered into her ear, "He teleported into the castle."

"Where is my wife, Usagi?" the trespasser abruptly approached the couple. A rage lit up in his sea blue eyes. His attire was disheveled and his face red from various emotions.

Before the Queen could answer her husband stepped in, "Calm down Will…"

"Calm down?! Why did you summon her? Today is our daughter's birthday!" He lifted his hands up in exasperation. Mamoru stepped between his wife and the outraged man.

"It was time to find the chosen one."

"So where is she?" He slightly calmed down, taking a step back, looking around in desperation. Usagi opened her mouth again, but someone else spoke.

"Here," the ragged voice came from near the throne. Setsuna looked up, a shadow cast over her face, not from age but from wiriness. Her tall form leaned to the side and William was instantly next to her, putting her arm around his shoulders for support. "It is done," she spoke softly towards the young Queen.

Usagi mouthed a thank you and allowed the two to head home. Mamoru wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they watched the couple leave their luminous castle. "And thus begins our story…."

* * *

Well that's the beginning. Please excuse the shortness, I'll work on the length next chapter. Thank you again for reading. Questions? Comments? Suggestions? All are welcome, even flames.

Kharishma


End file.
